My Name Is Rosa Rivera And I'm an Incestsexual Girl
by John2851
Summary: Determine to unleash her incestsexuality for herself and to her lovable crush while their family disapproves of her sexuality lifestyle. But Rosa Rivera won't give up on her love for her sweet cousin Miguel Rivera and noting is going to stop her. Not caring if her family disown her and never put her photo up on the Ofrenda. A/N: This is the very first Miguel x Rosa love story!.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Disney's Coco nor its Characters. This is the very first Rosa x Miguel love story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rosa POV **

"I can't help it to give into temptation you know?. I just can't fucking take it anymore."

Rosa was in her room in her cushion chair reading her first volume book that she brought from the book store.

"At first I thought that I loved my cousin Miguel as a cousin but...I felt that we can be so much more than being cousins. You know?."

Rosa flipped another page of her book and continued reading on as it was a help guide to her problem.

"Every time I get near my cousin, I felt my heart racing like a running bunny. When I leave to my room and closed the door lock and tight, I've take off all of my clothes and start masterbating myself from my impressive B cup breasts to my so tight pussy. Oh my pussy gets so tight when I put my finger in the hole."

Rosa adjusted her glasses to read carefully in her book as it was getting to the good guidelines that she need it to learn.

"Oh and in case that you don't know what I'm reading. I'm reading a book about **How to Keep Your Incest Love Desire In The Dark From Your Cousin For Girls Only Volume One. **It's a good damn book to be honest with you since I'm trying so damn hard to hold myself from touching Miguel in his pants."

Rosa grinned in satisfaction on the thought of touching her cousins manhood in utter pleasure as she always dreamed of Miguel naked in her room, and guiding her to the bathroom and undress her down butt naked. And then turn on the hot shower and guide her inside and bend over and let Miguel enter her butt hole and do a stand up doggy style sex. Oh she dreamed of Miguel coming out of the dark and embrace his incest love for her and start a new relationship. She knows that it was proven that most female cousins are sometimes an incest lovers that are in love with their male cousins, but kept their true feelings and desire in the dark and waiting for one day to come out to the light and be who they are.

Rosa closed her book for a brief second and take a quick minute break to summarize her information about Incest and know for a fact that, her parents and especially her whole family didn't approve of incest relationship as it was disgusting and wrong. Now at first she knows that her family and herself didn't approve of music in their lives that is until the day after the Day of the Dead, Miguel from whatever reason that Rosa have no knowledge as to where his been the whole night but one thing for sure is that he returned and restore the shattered family, and made music officially into their lives thanks to Miguel for playing Remember Me to their late Mamma Coco.

"Fuck my family. I'm an incest Rivera and I'm proud of it." She told herself and went to open back to her book reading and went reading the two last chapters of the book.

"I love my cousin Miguel more than a cousin. I love him a a young man." She told herself as the book says that it's okay to spill out your incest pride but made sure you'll keep it to yourself.

Rosa have been saving up her money during the weeks of working at the Shoe Shop and planned on spending it on buying the volume two of her book, that was called **Coming Out Of The Dark and Embrace Your Incest For Girls Only. **She felt deep down that she was that only Latina that Miguel that ever needed and no other Latinas aren't going to have their eyes or hands on him, and if they do she promised that she's going to whip their ass until the cops come to arrest her. And she'll do it only for her cousin Miguel Rivera.

Rosa put her favorite bookmark inside her book and closed the book, and set it down underneath her bed for safety as she didn't want anyone in the family finds her black book, especially from her parents as she didn't want to put up their bullshit. Then she headed downstairs to go make herself a nice triple stack sandwich and eat in peace before heading back to work in the shop.

"I really have one hungry stomach." She thought while making her sandwich with a smirk.

And then she went into the kitchen closet and take out a family size Hot Cheetos bag and help herself with her snacking before dinner tonight.

**Miguel POV**

"I feel weird when I'm around with my cousin Rosa. It's something about her that made my heart sing.".

Miguel was currently seating down underneath the big tree that stood tall on the hill, that you can see the whole city of Santa Cecilia as he was messing with his guitar trying to create a brand new song but have some difficulties in the process. With his companion dog/spirit guide Dante who was laying his head down on his lap resting nicely. He tried to play something but get stuck no...he never got started making a good clean tune with his guitar.

"Shit I can't play a single note." Miguel told himself getting very frustrated.

He took the time to lower his guitar down and take calm breaths to relax.

He tried to live up to his Poppa Hectors legacy and be in his footsteps and become the next musician in the family. But how can he do that if he can't create his own music?. Miguel been trying to create music for weeks and still have no luck on making it happen. Date lifted his head up and barked at his master to cheer him up and licked him making the young Latino happy for a little bit.

"Thanks boy." He said putting his hairless dog with a small smile. "Oh Dante, I don't know how to create a new piece of music. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this." He told his best friend in doubt of himself as the dog whimpered in disappointment of his masters negative attitude. Miguel recalled one time from watching his Ex-Musician video form his old private shrine in the attic. Ernesto De La Cruz have once said that in order to create your own music, you have to feel what the heart is saying in which is by saying to feel what you're feeling. And so he with that in mind he picked up his guitar and started letting his heart compose him to the tempo.

He closed his eyes and started letting his fingers play and imagine his cousin Rosa. Wait...his cousin Rosa!?. He remembered how cute she was with her sweet ass of hers as it move from side to side and can't get his eyes off of that rear. As he thought the hottest thing about his beautiful cousin, his guitar started creating a brand new music as it sounded so good as Miguel continued thinking about his sweet cousin. Rosa was truly something to Miguel as he liked her voice, lips, and her feet. Yes as weird as it sounds, Miguel has a thing about loving a girls feet and there's nothing wrong about a boy having a kinky taste for a girl. To be honest he and Rosa was really close with one another as the two were inseparable.

He loved how she looked every morning to the afternoon and even loved her sweet red rose perfume, as it fitted her so well to Miguel's opinion and his alone. His guitar was playing a really great tune as his heart has guided him to the tempo and don't know when to stop, as his smile continued to grow when thinking about his sweat cousin as it was truly a thing of beauty to the young boy. The playing came to an end when asking himself this one question that his been having problems solving it, and can't recall why he can't figure out the issue of it but soon find out later on in life.

"Why do I feel funny around Rosa?." He asked himself when Dante barked happily as he already have that answer for his master.

"Oh I'm assuming that you got the answer huh boy?. If only you can speak like me and give me the answer that I'm seeking." Miguel told his dog and felt his own stomach growling.

Holding his stomach with a chuckle as he almost forgot that he haven't ate anything besides the early lunch. And so with its now getting ready to be sunset, Miguel got up and put his guitar wrap around him, and put his instrument on his back and headed down the hill to head home with Dante close behind.

"I'm wondering if we're going to have some dessert after dinner?." He thought when reaching down to the shopping market and headed straight down forward.

At the Riveras House helping setting the plates and silverware down on the table for dinner. Rosa did her usual job in the house besides making shoes was cleaning, washing clothes or dishes, babysitting her baby cousin, and go grocery or supply shopping. Just like the rest of the Rivera Family, she was a good hard worker who had a good mind set and never in her life did anything wrong or cause no problems in her family lives, and currently still hold that reputation on permanent lockdown. When setting everything down on the table and help set the food down she plop down in her usual chair, and when doing so she spotted her cousin coming in to the dining table and sat down in his usual seat right beside hers.

Rosa felt her heart racing again and try to keep her true emotions locked up and just acted normal. Miguel looked at his sweet cousin and smiled to see her there as usual, and wanted to be the first one to say something. "Hi Rosa. Did you have a busy day today?." He started off feeling his emotions getting funny when Rosa turn her face to him as he loved seeing her beauty everyday, like it's a piece of pure shiny gold that you find in a mining tunnel doing the Gold Rush Era. "Si Miguel. I always have a busy day when you're not here doing your fair share of the work labor." She stated with a smirk and got her arms crossed with an eyebrow raise.

Miguel responded back with a smirk of his own and crossed his arms.

"I'm shoe shiner remember?. It's sorta my job to leave home and shine shoes." He informed her and got an eye roll out of it.

"Oh please who are you fooling dum dum?. You got promoted from shoe shining to making shoes last year. Don't forget that I'm a A honor roll student." Rosa said proudly as it made her cousin jealous of her as she was the smart one in the household.

"You know you really don't have to brag about being an honors student Rosa. We all know that you're the teachers pet and butt kisser." Miguel fight back with that comment as it made Rosa a little bit upset on that last comment.

Rosa been called a lot of things like nerd girl, four eye freak, and sometimes Miss Nerd Queen. But she have never can tolerate of being called a butt kisser as the last person that called her that, got punched in the face causing the boy to have a good concussion. Slowly her temper came to ease as she can never stay mad at Miguel and can't hurt him, since his her one only crush and refuse to do anything to harm the boy that bring music into their lives and restore honor back to the family. And so in way to respond back to that comment was to hit where it hurts Miguel the most.

"And we all know that you're a butt kisser to our great, great, great Grandpa Hector. Right or Wrong amigo?." She asked with a grin seeing her plan worked out nicely.

Miguel scolded a little and just stick his tongue out in his final response before stuffing his mouth in tamales. Rosa did the same when piling her plate up and went to chewing in happiness. While eating good and took the time to drink her red kool-aid, Rosa had her mind already planned for after dinner as it was going to her room to play around with her handmade violin. Before the music ban she been sneaking into the Santa Cecilia Instrument store and did some lessons from the owner with same violin, and played her heart out of it as she loved more to play those strings in enjoyment.

And that's exactly what she did after dinner.

She did her chores first and then headed to her room and pulled out her violin case from underneath the bed, thus open it right up and pick up her instrument and stick. And then sat down on her bed positioning her violin to play and start playing the music that she's been making for quite some time as she already put together the lyrics for it, as the song itself was about herself and Miguel. First she let the music get into her mood to really get in the groove of things, and then remembered the lyrics that she wrote and memorize and started singing.

**"You and I were meant to be together. Oh you and I were meant to be together."**

**"You and I made each other laugh at each others jokes and we always follow the same rhythm of the music."**

**"Our friendship is great but in my opinion we can go a little bit more further than being friends. No matter what people say about who we are."**

**"The only thing that matters is that we band together through our hard times and drama. And never leave each other apart."**

**"I said you and I are meant to be together. Oh we're meant to be together."**

Rosa took the time to let her violin do rest of the talking and just close her eyes and listen to her creation. Her fingers and hand was doing the work while her mind on the other hand was thinking about her Miguel, and never wanted to let him go and wanted him to come out and confess his love for her while she wanted to come out of the dark and embrace her incestsexuality. But the book have told her from the beginning that in order to move on to volume two she have to finish reading the first one, in order to be successful at being an incest both controlling her temptation and wait to come out. She opened her eyes and stopped playing as she was very satisfied what she wanted.

"I wish Miguel was in my room to fuck me right now." She thought with sigh and went putting up her violin and go take her bath.

Upon doing so when approaching the bathroom door she herd some grunting from inside and stopped in her tracks. Now her curious as to who was inside let alone what this person is doing. Not wanting to be nosey but can't hurt to sneak her nose in she got close to the door, with her ear on it and start hearing moaning and groaning in the bathroom. When hearing the familiar voice inside the bathroom she was shocked to realize what his doing. The person that was in the bathroom with the door locked was none other than Miguel who was completely butt naked on the floor with his back laying up against the bathtub with his right hand on his eight inch penis and went to jacking off in pleasure. He closed his eyes in enjoyment as his mind was on his naked cousin showing her body, and showing her pussy and vagina to him as it was like being in a virtual reality porn movie.

Rosa grinned in satisfaction and pleasure when hearing Miguel jacking off in the bathroom and had a good idea who his thinking about, and wished that she was in there rubbing his member and make it memorable for the both of them. "R.. R.. R.. R. Oh R.. R.. R.. R." Miguel was trying to say her name but can't get it out of his mouth due to having a lot of pleasure building up in his penis. "Come on an take your time on saying my name Miguel. Don't choke on it." Rosa said in a whisper as she had her hand on her private and went to rubbing it. Wishing she can take her pants and panties off and rub her sweet spot that she had dreamed of Miguel doing it for her. Back in the bathroom stroking the hound out of his dick.

Miguel already feeling his member getting harder and feel the cum flowing from his testicles to his penis. "Aw, Aw, Aw, Aw!. Oh I'm going to cum the water horse all over your face Rosa!." He yelled and shot up his sperm with two shots and landed on the floor.

Rosa did the same but whispered her pleasure out and felt complete wetness in her panties and smiled happily. The feel of wetness in her pants was like peeing only except that her pee was her organism in which she didn't mind releasing. Strongly satisfied with the masterbating along with hearing the her cousin moan her name. Rosa went back to her room to take out her book and opened it to the two last chapters and see that the fiftieth chapter was about how to make the boy open up his true emotion and embrace the come out confession of being a incestsexual part one. "Tomorrow morning I'll read this and see if can get Miguel to open up his incest. Because deep down he is an incest but I needed to bring out of him all the way." She said closing the book back and putting it back underneath the bed.

With that being done she had her turn going to the bathroom to wash her body and then later on went to bed, dreaming big dreams about a naked Miguel and grinned with her hand in her pants and continue with the pleasure of her favorite dream, that is called the wet dream of her opening her legs and let Miguel put his penis inside her young womanhood.

"Mmmmmmmm Miguel. Please let me be your one and only Señora baby momma." She said in her sleep.

She moaned softly as she was truly loving what she's feeling and wonder why does loving your cousin was wrong but felt so right, and can't wait to purchase that book so she can have the okay confidence to come out to her parents and family that she's a incestsexual and don't care if they don't approve. But the only way to do that is to first is to confess her love to Miguel. The only person that she know that don't disapprove her sexuality lifestyle. And that person was her Mamma Coco.

Meanwhile in Miguel's room who was wet dreaming about Rosa was sleeping peacefully with utter happiness after done jacking off in the bathroom, he wishes why he have this sexual desire for his cousin and wanted to stop before things get pretty much weirder than usual.

"I'm going to enjoy licking your nipples Rosa." He said through his sleep and went to moaning once more.

Licking his lips as if he can taste that Latinas sweet milk glands as Miguel was dreaming sweet, sweet dreams of the wetness.

"Mmmmmmm Rosa. You taste like sweet roses. Now let me smell that sweet ass of yours." He said happily with a huge grin that he have ever made.

**Next Day...**

"Make sure you bring back everything on the list sweetie!."

"Si momma!." Rosa told her mother and headed out to go shopping for supplies.

She headed out and went to take a quick visit to the book store to purchase her second book by mail, and received her official receipt and headed out with her mind buying the things that her mother wrote on the list.

**A/N: That's the first ever Miguel x Rosa story!. Remember to favor, follow, and drop a review!.**

**Remember to be complete honest when dropping in reviews for this story and don't be shy to say what's on your mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I'm back everybody!. Sorry for the long ass wait, I've been working on my other stories for a while and now I'm coming back to the Miguel x Rosa incest story!. Remember to Favor, Follow, and Review!.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rosa POV**

"Well it has been about two weeks of finding out that my favorite handsome cousin Miguel, was jacking off in the bathroom thinking about me since my nosy little ass had took a listen through the door and even got myself a nice climax. Plus, I just brought my second book from my number one book store and waiting for it to arrive."

Rosa was currently at the workshop making a few sandals at her work station and putting them in the pile with the rest of them, just before working on another set and continue the endless cycle labor. She is a high expert on when it comes down to making perfect sandals, especially if it's her own special unique design. The people and the tourist in Santa Cecilia would always requested her to make them a pair of sandals, and would pay her a big tip when after they purchased the item of a job well done. Rosa didn't mind of getting the tips from her customers since most of it was out of generosity and out of deserving plus, she love the smell of sweet money in her hands as it puts a smile on her face.

"Somehow Miguel had gotten up very early this morning while me and the rest of the family were sound asleep, and snick his way down to the workshop to finish his shoe making and had them stacked up in boxes. Thus, leaving us a note telling us that he finished his work at the shop and was currently now out shining someones shoes, and won't be back until lunch. Me personally after knowing my cousin for years that's the first time that I seen him took dedication to his work because, usually he would be one lazy procrastinating motherfucker when it comes down to working."

Next, she had gotten up to check if the mailman have arrived before going to put her sandals in boxes plus, put them in their proper shelves by size and go make a few more before going on her two hour break. She walked out of the shop before ordering her feet to go to the mailbox that was located outside, where the front entrance to their home was and opened right on out to get the mail from the box. Rosa was highly relieved when she saw her package in the mailbox along with a few other mails that really did not concern for one bit. She then headed back inside to hand her grandmother the mail before making her way back outside to go on her break, that is until her grandmother had stopped her.

"Rosa darling what do you have underneath your arm?." Mamma Abuelita asked with a smile on her face with great interest in her granddaughter.

Rosa could only smile while thinking to herself saying,"Oh, shit what am I going to say?!. Think Rosa, think before she and the rest of the family would get suspicious!."

"Um, this is a book that I ordered Mamma Abuelita. It's called The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain." Rosa said with a force smile on her face while thinking, "Is that he best thing that my ass can think up?.Well it was either that or say what the books name really is."

Mamma Abuelita can only nod and motion her to go on and let her be while resuming to her work, while Rosa had took the chance to speed walk her way out of there before anyone else would stop this Latina. She exited her way out of the house and headed out to go to her favorite tree on the hill, in which ironically is Miguel's favorite tree to play his guitar at when he needed peace and quite let alone see a great view of his hometown. "I can not wait to open this package and read this shit while using its secrets to have my Miguel to be by incest boyfriend." She said to herself before reaching the tree and sat down underneath it, and get her nails to rip off the paper with great excitement. When getting it out of its package the hardcover book looked identical to her first volume book on except it had a different title as the cover, as she read it to herself with enjoyment and not sat it out loud.

**_"Coming Out Of The Dark And Embrace Your Incest. For Girls Only."_**

"I am so totally going to do that shit." Rosa said to herself and begin to open her private personal book.

Rosa begin reading her four chapters in all in an hour with another sixty minutes to spare, while she had summarized those chapters all nice and dandy plus pulling out her small notebook and pen to write down the notes, in which was the main points in all of the four chapters. She looked over at what she had jotted down to see if she didn't miss any of the main keys of coming out of the dark plus, making sure on what she had wrote down were the right ones to use on when finding her one true love. And with sanctification she then got up just before putting her notebook and pen up, and then grabbed her book guide in hand and marched her way back down to go find her soon to be incest boyfriend. Plus, if she plays her cards right throughout the process then sooner than later she might find herself having a expensive engagement ring on her little finger. Oh, she only wished that her Mamma and Poppa would known and accepted her sexual lifestyle in which according from her book it clearly says that, the mother and the father should support and love their daughters strange taste in incest. But, sadly for her that doesn't fit her parents very wellespecially her whole family.

If they had find out about her love choice without even giving the chance to say it, they were to literally disown her in their hearts and in their minds without even talking about a congratulations for coming out form the dark, and say it takes a strong person to tell their family anything that they were hiding from their families. And plus, they won't even put her photo up on the ofrenda and remembered for generations to come and that's not a good thing. However, based on what Miguel said to her a year ago that their Poppa Hector was being forgotten for years by his own wife who is their Mamma Imelda, and the only person that still kept him from dying in the second death was their great late Mamma Coco.

_"But that's okay because our kids and their kids will remember me. Yeah, they will remember me and they won't ever discriminate incest.__"_ thought Rosa when heading to the Ernesto Da La Cruz Plaza in which was renamed as Hector Rivera Plaza now.

She had figured that Miguel would be playing his music out here with his dog Dante while attracting the tourists, as they love street performers all the time when visiting this part of Santa Cecilia. Just after arriving there her cousin had already finished his last performance of the day and received an endless applause from everyone, just before taking his bow and started to pack up his guitar in its case. Rosa gained her strength while taking a deep breath before saying to herself. _"Just exactly what I written down from the book. Confess your love to him without holding anything back. Let's do this shit in the name of incest love!."_ She walked straight through the leftover crowd that was just taking pictures or even talking amongst themselves, and made it to where Miguel was standing at the performance stand and was about to eat himself some sweet rolls.

"Hola, cuz!." Rosa spoke up with a cheerful tone.

Miguel turned around after done talking to one of his friends. He smiled big at his favorite cousin.

"Hola, Rosa. And do I say, I loved that sweet sexy perfume of yours." He said before realizing his heart was beating when looking at his gorgeous cousin.

For some strange reason he felt to just run over to Rosa and give his lips contact with hers and just make out for everyone to see and be awed. But he managed to keep his mind from his odd strange desire for his cousin in which was quite weird but, also it felt right to him.

_"His so into me right now._" Rosa thought with a grin. _"Damn, I knew that my new perfume would made my cousin go lustful for. Hmmmm, I may not have to use my first help guidelines and just go right to the end. Even if my ass didn't get to read that far."_

"Why thank you cuz!. I just brought it just only last week ago. Say, do you have any free time for your dear cousin or you just going to burn your time and just play with Poppa Hectors guitar?." Rosa asked when putting her hands on her mature hips.

Miguel looked at her fine cousin and felt another urge to wanna tap her nice round sexy Latina ass and won't get enough of it with, the want of digging his own face in her ass crack and just sniff the hell out of her sweet ass.

"Uh, I have time for you baby oh, um, I mean cuz!." Miguel spoke in great nervousness of embarrassment and wondered why he was acting this way for the very first time.

Rosa chuckled sweetly at this. "Come on and let's go. Cutie Pie." She told him when grabbing his hand and guided him out of their current area.

Miguel felt his heart beating crazily when hear being called 'Cutie Pie' as that just seriously made his day. Rosa was at the moment was one hell excited to see her progress running smoothly like playing with her violin, in which she have been working on her new song for most of her free time and still can not figure out what was missing. Sure, it sounded good to her but sadly it missed a big piece of the puzzle and maybe find out what it is one day. But now she's having a daytime with her crush and confess her feelings to him and finally become a true incestsexual teen.

* * *

The two headed to their favorite place of their town that they both enjoyed since the day they were born. And that place was none other than the good old lake underneath the beautiful short long branched peach tree, and took the perfect moment to go fishing together after renting the fishing rods for each other and then payed for bait and supplies.

"This is so nice and peaceful out here today." added Rosa.

"Yeah, you can say that again Rosa. Man, talk about pure quietness." said Miguel who was putting a worm on his hook and went to throwing his line back in the water.

Rosa took the moment to work her magic upon her lover as it was now or never. Yes, she is highly confident on her decision as she truly wanted to kiss Miguel so bad. "So, Miguel tell me something cuz. Have you been seeing some interesting Latinas lately?." Rosa said starting out with this personal question. Miguel took the moment to take his eyes away from his pole and looked at his cousin. This surprised the boy as this was something that he never in both his life and afterlife to hear that coming form his first cousin. "Well uh, um, you Rosa I've." Miguel can not think of a way to answer this because he does have one and only girl that catch her interest was her.

**Miguel POV**

"Ah man, why the hell is she asking me this type of question as if she wanted to know?. Even if I did she won't like the answer. Heck, she might not want me around her ever again."

Miguel nervously chuckled while seeing Rosa very patient on her answer from him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck, why me?!. I can't even know why I feel so none cousin with Rosa when we're together!. Gosh, this is so weird and confusing. I have to find my way out of this shit."

Miguel dropped his rod and informed Rosa that he was going to take a leak and promised to be right back. This idea wasn't going to save him fully now that he still has to tell her the truth but didn't want to. He found his perfect tree and did his business while humming a pleasant tune.

"I made up my mind. I'm not telling her shit. Yes!. That is what I'm going to do!." Miguel said to himself before finished peeing.

He made his way back to where Rosa was both waiting and disappointed as it made the Latino very concern. Rosa informed him that her mother had called them to come straight home immediately after the family business had a big call order for five hundred pairs of shoes that needed to be made and shipped to the U. S. A. as soon as possible.

Rosa was beyond pissed off when her perfectly made plan was out the window and now working at her station doing some last touches of shoes, while watching everyone in the family worked also happy like nuts. Oh, how much she wanted to just bust out crazy and bitch about her love for her cousin and wanted so badly to give him head and satisfaction. But now the only thing she's satisfying is making shoes. _"I'm__ going to have my way with my cousin and make him mine. Even if I have to wait until everyone including Miguel is asleep. Damn, it's so wrong of me to take such an advantage of my cousin like a common little hoe bitch." _Rosa thought before packing up her table after finishing her fair share of labor and marched up to her room.

"Rosita!." Rosa bowed her head with a small growl in her throat. She straighten herself up and turned around and put on a true make believe smile. "Yes, Momma?."

She looked at her mother who is Miguel's mothers older sister in which means they are first cousins. The woman was wearing her usual Latina dress with four roses lined in a form of a smile with golden dots on each inbetween the roses with matching creamy shoes. Both her and Rosa looked just alike only except that Rosa was more good looking than her mother since, she's a tab bit not on the list of good looking Latinas while her aunt however was a true hottie.

"Um, hello?. Did you forget about helping your family pack and load the shoes up onto the truck?. Honestly, Rosa, I just don't know what you're little brain is thinking sometimes." said Carmen with such little rudeness in her voice.

"Sorry mom, I have no idea on how I can be forgetful." Rosa laughed innocently with a add of slightly slapping her forehead. But in her own mind,_ "Bitch you and the others don't need my help to load the truck in which by the way, it's the delivery peoples job to do it since they're driving the goods to the U. S. A. __Asshole."_

Rosa stepped right back down the stairs to help pack up the truck while speaking her mind through her inner thoughts so that way she won't find herself getting smack across the face by either her mother or Mamma Abuelita.

_"Man, Fuck this!. I'm trying my hardest not to lose my temper but dammit it's a true challenge. I just want to put my plan in motion to have myself a good orgy with Mi Prima!."_ Rosa roughly dropped a big box down hard in the corner.

"Rosita!." Carmen heard the noise and saw when stepping up to the ramp.

_"Fuck, what now mom?. Grrrr!."_ Rosa spoke from her mind and now speak through her mouth. "Si, la Madre?."

Carmen stack the box from her hands onto the other boxes before turning to see her daughter with a scowl, "Rosita don't drop the box any kind of way you'll damage the shoes!. Got to be more careful!."

Rosa mentally was swearing up a storm big enough that it might create a hurricane but, manged to put an innocent look with a clam voice that she can make at this moment. "Si, la Madre, I'll be more careful. Sorry." Before even given her mother the chance to respond back she then speed walked pass her quick enough to get more boxes.

Miguel have saw the little confrontation between his first cousin and aunt and felt that Rosa had two saying in the conversation. One was public and other was private. Deep down he felt both concern and more protective of his cousin for strange reasons that he can not explain it. He idly wondered why does he keep having strange feelings towards Rosa that was so much more than being first cousins, before he snapped out of his train of thought when seeing his cousin walking up to him with a smile so sweetly. "Another box please mi prima." Rosa said also happy in her cute mature voice. Nervousness was creeping up on poor Miguel with little sweat running down his temples. "Oh, um, here Rosa. I hope Aunt Carmen wasn't too hard on you after that small fuss inside the trucks trailer." Miguel said when handing the box to her hands.

Rosa shook her head, "Of course not cuz I sorta might have that one coming. But however I'm absolutely outstanding so don't worry."

Doing exactly what she did with her mother and speed walked away before giving Miguel the chance to say anything. When getting the truck loaded up and ready to hit the open road, Rosa made her way into her bedroom with the door shut and sat down on the bed and lay down. She looked up to the ceiling and waited for her move to begin after eating a heavy load of dinner that was guaranteed to give you the itis. This was exactly what she needed to finally have her soft hands on her sweet cousin since, the plan was to wait until everyone was in their rooms sound of asleep and then head over to Miguel's room and pleasure him in his dreams.

"Hmm, do I even have a bottle of baby oil?. Huh, better go check before doing it." Rosa got up to head over to her locked trunk on where she keeps her personal hygiene care products.

She worked on the dial of the lock with a few twitch and turns on both left and right until hearing the click sound. Next she opened up the lid and shuffle through her bunches of toothpastes, deodorants, mouthwashes, dental flosses, lotions, vaselines, and even multiple toilet papers still in its package. Truth be told she didn't like to share her things with her family as it was not being a clean freak...well it is since after she was living and sharing with her siblings and family. Rosa just wanted to have some things to herself without sharing it with anyone else. Especially Miguel.

"Found it!." Rosa cheered when pulling out a nice large bottle of baby oil that she sometimes use after taking a bath or shower. "Now, I just need to check the area to see it's clear."

Rosa walked out of her room after open her door and wounder around to see if anything was according to plan. So far she checked each room by pipping slowly and quietly to see each family member all knocked out cold and won't be up until the next day. "Man, my Mamma Abuelita sure knows how to cook food of itis." Rosa whispered before pulling her head out from her aunt and uncles room. Then she made her way towards Miguel's room with the bottle of baby oil in hand in which their rooms were facing each other in which to her was truly highly convent for her advantage. She grinned sexually when opening the door to her cousins and quickly closed back and locked shut before turning to face..."Holy shit!." Rosa said in quiet whisper. There on the bed laid her cousin with no shirt on and only had his red underwear!.

This have stunned Rosa like never before in her life as she has never seen Miguel's naked top except for going swimming but not seeing his tighty whities. That by itself just drove her incestsexuality higher than ever was before and just found herself staring right at her cousins young manhood package and could see the lump of the boys cock. "Fun Time." Rosa said having both hands on her baby oil bottle and grinned like the incest little girl that she was and approach him with time to burn. First, she set her big baby oil bottle down on the floor to start undressing herself fully before looking at herself from top to bottom. Rosa grinned happily when feeling her own body tingling enough to see her liquid dropping a little bit from her pussy and not have she even worked on her climax. "First I'm giving you a good cum explosion and then I'm going to sit my nice ass down, on both your dick and face." Rosa told her sleeping cousin while watching her hands begin to pull his underwear down to his thighs. Next, she grabbed her baby oil to open it and slowly pour some on her hand.

Then at that exact moment her eyes open up wide when seeing Miguel's penis begin to point straight up as if the thing had a little brain of its own. "Huh, I'm assuming you're thinking about me in your sleep." Rosa said when looking at her cousin who had a small smile. Not wanting to waste any more precious time she rubbed the baby oil form her hand to Miguel's already hard dick and stroked it up and down until it was completely covered in oil. Rosa now then started grabbing that worm and begun stroking the hell out of it while putting her back into it in order to create the excellent flapping. She happily tried to receive air into her lungs as the difficulty was so worth the awesome sexual adventure.

**FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!**

"Ah, yeah, now we're cooking with this **'Hotdog'**. Yeah, I can feel my hand getting freaking hot!." Rosa quietly said.

Stroking to the point of hearing the rubber-like sound from the penis while hearing her own voice whimpering for love of happiness. Even though she's touching her cousin sexually she was doing it without permission from Miguel and gained nothing more than shame however, sooner or later she would find the right time to confess her heart to him and feel no guilt in next time aiming on giving him head. "Man, my bicep is starting to give out a little. Geez, cuz your dick is a lot tougher than I have expected." Rosa said seeing how still rock-hard Miguel's penis and wondered how much her strength can holdout. Rosa took the moment to remove her glasses since it was no need to help see what she's looking at, thanks to taking great care of her precious eyesight. "Mmmm, this is going to be the best moment of my life." She said closing her eyes to prevent having a migraine from seeing the sunlight.

**12 Mintues Later...**

Rosa managed to get Miguel to shoot his cum sky high and found the trail hit her smooth sweaty face. She let go of his penis to take the moment to get off the bed to prepare herself for the next part of her plan. When picking the bottle up and pour a waterfall of baby oil into her before rubbing it all in and did the next thing. Shoving all of it into her ass crack. Then made her way back to bed to position herself seating down on Miguel's tired penis.

"Don't quit now little buddy we're almost finish." Rosa said with drizzle of saliva running down.

The saliva runned down to her flat breast and touched her cute little brown nipples that can make a boy go cum for. What came next was Rosa jumping herself on the boys dick faster like her favorite character Roadrunner from Looney Tunes, and going at it and can only feel the pleasure in the anal. "Oooooooooo, yes!. Now, my ass can do something else than just seating down. Thank you so much God!." Rosa said honestly and not in a sarcastic or mocking tone to her lord and savor. She is very strong in her christianity every time when mentioning her creator. Rosa was so mind stuck on fucking that she haven't even realised that her body was getting a buildup climax and exploded along with Miguel's second load. Still she stayed humping the already tired penis but she was and won't to stop and go. She wanted to stay the way she is forever until Miguel and herself make their first child and raised together.

"Man, I sure am glad you're knocked out Miguel. Because after all you are one tough heavy sleeper. You cute sexy motherfucker." Rosa said before everything went black.

Due to over reaching her limit she fainted big time and sleep sitting on the slight hard crock. Miguel was still unconscious form the pleasure but can feel it work it's way into his dream while his body was completely sweaty, and didn't have a single clue as to knowing that this was actually happening to him. Hours went by as Rosa have finally waked up still had wet saliva on her lips and checks while noticing how dark her lovers room was. At that moment she realised that she passed out from anal sex and got super scared with a cold shake. Fear ran down to her spine before daring to look back at Miguel and almost about to cry of trying to explain this strange position. She looked and still see her forever boy still out cold without showing any signs of waking up any time soon to her good news.

"Phew, I thought my little fast latina ass was grass for a second. Time for me to exit the hell out of here." Rosa relieved herself before getting off of Miguel.

Rosa cleaned Miguel up and put his underwear back on and tucked him in. Before leaving she lean forward to kiss him on the lips as a way of saying goodnight and turned to leave.

_"I know that my Mamma Imelda and Poppa Hector the rest of our family are probably turning over their graves for seeing what I commit."_ Rosa thought when getting into her bed in her pajamas along with having Dante laying at the edge. _"And I'll say...the hell with them!. They and my living family can kiss my ass because tomorrow morning I'm going to to confess my love to my Miguel. So Fuck Off!."_ She laughed freely before getting herself comfortable in her bed and lay down to sleep.

Yes, she is highly confident and officially ready to both love and help Miguel come out of the closet and become an incestsexual like herself.

"So fucking ready." Rosa smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**(A/N): And Done!. Please make sure you guys drop a review so I'll know what to do next based upon your opinion. And no flames please and thank you. Until next time. Soon. **


End file.
